Walter's World
This is the article about the '''television series. '''You may be looking for the video game. }|preceded_by = Walter's World Shorts (1981-1983) Walter and his Friends (1983) The Awesome Gameshow (1983-1984)|spin-offs/related_shows = Monster Hunter (1985) Gum and the Splations (1985) Baby Earthy (1987) Walter and Geo Guy's Adventure] (1987-1989) Walter and Santed Sailor's Adventure (1993) Geo Guy's Mansion (1993)|composer = Nick Young}}Walter's World is a American animated television series created by Gordon Harry. It first aired as a series of shorts between commercials on Nickelodeon from 1981 to 1983. It first aired episodes April 1, 1984. It had a 29 year run. It aired on Nickelodeon from 1984 to 1998. It was announced cancelled. It was then picked up by Comedy Central and the show aired there from 2002 to 2008, when it was cancelled again. It was then brought back by GreenyWorld from 2010 when it was cancelled for good in 2013. Timeslots * April 1st, 1984: Sundays 8/7c * October 3rd, 1984: Wednesdays 8/7c * November 22nd, 1984: Thursdays 8/7c * December 25th, 1984: Tuesdays 8/7c * February 14th, 1986: Fridays 8/7c * November 27th, 1986: Thursdays 8/7c * January 1st, 1992: Wednesdays 8/7c * February 14th, 1992: Fridays 8/7c * October 31st, 1992: Saturdays 8/7c History Harry created the idea in 1979 when Nickelodeon was founded and they needed shows. Harry pitched the idea using a drawing glued to a popsicle stick. The drawings were of Walter, Santed Sailor and a stick figure. The idea was considered but test audiences hated it when it was showcased in 1980. Harry decided to scrap the idea until someone named Gabriel Garcia created a character named Geo Guy and put him in a comic series called Geo Comics. Harry asked Garcia if he could use Geo Guy in the series. Garcia agreed on one condition. It gave Garcia the ability to voice several characters in the series and it worked out. Garcia's funny performance as Geo Guy got the show greenlit in 1981. The show had to produce about 50 shorts to be aired to test the audience's reactions. It worked out well with audiences. The shorts aired from 1981 to 1983. All the shorts soon made a home media release in some form. Every Short was featured in the Walter's World: Early Years DVD that released in 2004. While the shorts were airing (along with a couple spin-offs) the actual show was being made. The 28 episodes that were made were aired out of order. The reason was unknown. The series premiered April 1st, 1984. Development TBA Casting TBA Merchandise TBA Music TBA Animation Cels Main Article(s): Walter's World/Animation Cels The Series used Animation Cels until Season 5 in 1998. Season 6 was the first time the series used Computer Animation. Since about 140 episodes (including about 50 shorts) were made this way, they are really easy to find. Ones from Season 2 and earlier are a little more harder to find. Characters (in order of introduction) * Walter (Introduced Season 1 Episode 1, Last Seen Season 17 Episode 4) * Geo Guy (Introduced Season 1 Episode 1, Last Seen Season 17 Episode 4) * Gree Guy (Introduced Season 1 Episode 1, Last Seen Season 16, Episode 24) * Earthy Guy (Introduced Season 1 Episode 1, Last Seen Season 16, Episode 28) * Santed Sailor (Introduced Season 1 Episode 2, Last Seen Season 16, Episode 24) * Little Girl (Introduced Season 1 Episode 4, Last Seen Season 8) * Gum (Introduced Season 1 Episode 7, Last Seen Season 17 Episode 2) * Santed Sailor Jr. (Introduced Season 2 Episode 15, Last Seen Season 17, Episode 5) * Gordon Harry (Introduced Season 6 Episode 7, Died Season 12 Episode 28) Voice Cast Gordon Harry as: * Walter (Main Role) * Santed Sailor Jr. (Main Role) * Geo Guy (1981 Shorts) * Gree Guy (1981 Shorts to Mid-Season 1) * Little Girl (1981 Shorts) * CGI Santed Sailor Jr. (One-Time Role) * Gordon Harry (CGI) (Minor Role) Timothy "Gabe" Harry as: * Earthy Guy * Little Girl (Season 2) Gabriel Garcia as: * Geo Guy (Main Role) (1982 Shorts onwards) * Santed Sailor (Main Role) (Season 2 onwards) * Gree Guy (Main Role) (Season 2 onwards) * Cheeo Guheye (Minor Role) Henrietta Harry as: * Little Girl (Seasons 3 onwards) Alex Green as: * Geo Guy 2 (Season 1 and stock footage) * Walter 2 (Season 1 Only) * Santed Sailor (Season 1 Only) Greg Green as: * Gree Guy (Season 1 Only) * Gum (Season 1 Only) * Little Girl (Season 1 Only) Films TBA Episodes TBA Controversy TBA Broadcasters TBA Shows in other languages TBA Population TBA Trivia * Each episode takes about 9 Months to make * The show has been cancelled 3 times. 1 in 1998, 2 in 2008 and 3 in 2013. * After Alex Green and Greg Green's death in 1985, their voices were replaced by Gabe Harry and Gabriel Garcia in Season 2 onwards. To pay respect, they left Season 1 the way it was. A few characters voices were not replaced and were taken off the show, most notably, Walter 2 and Geo Guy 2. * Geo Guy 2 was brought back for the remake of Gree Guy's Mistake in 2010. His voice was just reused sound clips from the original. Future TBA Gallery TBA Ratings TBA Category:Walter's World